disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tamara
|zdjęcie = 2x18 Tamara.png |znany jako = Ona |pochodzenie = Świat Bez Magii | miejsce zamieszkania = * Granny's Bed and Breakfast (dawniej) * Nowy Jork (dawniej) |status = nie żyje |powód śmierci = serce zmiażdżone przez pana Golda |płeć = kobieta |gatunek = człowiek |oczy = brązowe |włosy = czarne |aktor = Sonequa Martin-Green |debiut = "Królowa nie żyje" |więcej = tak }} Tamara to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Królowa nie żyje drugiego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Sonequa Martin-Green. Historia Podczas pierwszej klątwy Prawdopodobnie jeszcze podczas trwania Mrocznej Klątwy Tamara wraz z Gregiem Mendellem dołączyła do organizacji, której celem było zniszczenie magii. Podróżowała po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu przejawów magii i spotkała wielu oszustów i naciągaczy, w końcu jednak, przebywając w Hongkongu, natknęła się na "Smoka". Podczas oczekiwania w kolejce spotkała Augusta Bootha. To on podał jej upuszczony na ziemię telefon, nim kobieta weszła do gabinetu uzdrowiciela. Na spotkaniu ze "Smokiem" Tamara udawała, że ma raka, i poprosiła o magiczne lekarstwo. W zamian oddała mężczyźnie cenione zdjęcie jej i jej babci. W późniejszym czasie August i Tamara spotkali się w jednym z barów - kobieta oznajmiła mu, iż miała bardzo groźną odmianę raka, jednak spotkanie ze "Smokiem" ją uleczyło. Gdy odeszła na moment, by odebrać dzwoniący telefon, August - potrzebujący funduszy na swoje leczenie - ukradł kopertę z pieniędzmi Tamary i uciekł. Dzięki skradzionej fortunie zdobył magiczny lek. Nim go zażył, został znaleziony przez Tamarę - doszło do pościgu, w wyniku którego Booth wpadł do rynsztoka. Zanim kobieta odeszła, odebrała mu eliksir i powiedziała mu, że zasługuje na chorobę, która go dosięgła. Potem Tamara ponownie udała się do "Smoka". Przyznała się do oszustwa w kwestii zdrowia i spytała, jak to możliwe, że eliksir, który dał Augustowi, nie zawiera żadnych składników znanych człowiekowi. Mężczyzna przyznał jej, że używane przez niego środki medyczne nie pochodzą z tego świata. Nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek inny dowiedział się o tym, kobieta postanowiła zabić uzdrowiciela. Mimo że była chwilowo oszołomiona widząc, jak wznosi się w powietrze z zamiarem zaatakowania jej, udało jej się potraktować go paralizatorem i zabić. Przed odejściem odebrała mu zdjęcie przedstawiające ją i jej babcię. mały|Tamara spotyka [[Neal Cassidy|Neala.]] Jakiś czas później Tamara pojawiła się w Nowym Jorku, gdzie szpiegowała Augusta i Neala i z ukrycia przyglądała się ich rozmowie przez swoje lusterko, odwrócona plecami do mężczyzn. Kiedy Booth odszedł, kobieta celowo wpadła na Cassidy'ego z kubkiem kawy. Napój wylał się na jej bluzkę, a zażenowany Neal dał jej swój szalik, którym mogłaby zakryć plamy. Wymienili się numerami, a później zaczęli się spotykać. Po pierwszej klątwie Ostatecznie Tamara i Neal zaręczyli się. Jej partner w zbrodni, Greg, przypadkowo lub celowo doprowadził do wypadku na granicy Storybrooke, w wyniku którego sam został ranny i umieszczono go w szpitalu jako pacjenta. Podczas gdy był nieprzytomny, Tamara bezskutecznie próbowała skontaktować się z nim. Po tym, jak Greg pomyślnie przeszedł operację i był w trakcie rekonwalescencji, oddzwonił do kobiety. Powiedział jej, że na granicy miasta widział człowieka, który wyczarował kulę ognistą. mały|lewo|Tamara poznaje [[Emma Swan|Emmę.]] Kiedy Greg został wypisany ze szpitala, ponownie zadzwonił do Tamary, aby poinformować ją o swojej decyzji zostania w mieście na dłużej. Wysłał jej także nagranie wideo, na którym kobieta używała magii, aby wznieść przedmioty w powietrze. Tego samego dnia Neal wysłał narzeczonej wiadomość, prosząc ją o pożyczenie mu swojego samochodu. Kobieta zgodziła się. Przez przypadek zauważyła go na ulicy z pewną blondynką i podeszła do nich. Ciepło przywitała się z narzeczonym, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dokąd się wybiera. Potem przedstawiła się nieznajomej i od Neala dowiedziała się, że nazywa się Emma. Tamara została poinformowana, że w przeszłości Neal i Emma byli razem. Mężczyzna wyjawił jej również, że z tego związku urodziło się dziecko, o którym niedawno się dowiedział. Neal wyjechał wraz z Emmą i ich synem, Henrym, do Storybrooke, a jakiś czas później poprosił Tamarę, by do niego dołączyła. Kiedy kobieta udała się do mieszkania narzeczonego, by zabrać część swoich rzeczy, znalazła Haka uwięzionego w schowku. Porwała go z zamiarem późniejszego wykorzystania go do celów swoich i Grega w Storybrooke. Po przyjeździe do miasta Tamara zatrzymała się w pensjonacie, gdzie spotkała się z Nealem, Emmą i Henrym. Razem z nimi jadła w milczeniu posiłek. Niezręczną sytuację przerwał Henry, pytając o to, jak ona i Cassidy poznali się. Kobieta radośnie opowiedziała chłopcu o pierwszym spotkaniu z mężczyzną. Po tym, jak Emma i Henry wyszli, Neal próbował wyjawić Tamarze prawdę o swoim poprzednim życiu w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Kobieta nie uwierzyła mu i oskarżyła go o kłamstwa, podejrzewając, że nadal czuje coś do matki swojego syna. Neal zapewniał ją, że tak nie jest, ale ta w porywie wściekłości opuściła pokój. Wcześniej powiedziała mężczyźnie, aby znalazł ją, kiedy postanowi być z nią szczery. mały|Tamara śmiertelnie rani [[August Booth|Augusta paralizatorem.]] Podczas pobytu w barze Tamara podsłuchała rozmowę Mary Margaret z Emmą i Marco, podczas której dowiedziała się o miejscu pobytu Augusta. Kobieta udała się do lasu, do zamieszkiwanej przez mężczyznę przyczepy kempingowej. August był całkowicie zaskoczony jej wizytą. Widząc, że jest on całkowicie drewniany, obiecała mu eliksir "Smoka", jeżeli opuści Storybrooke. Mężczyzna zgodził się wyjechać z miasta, lecz jakiś czas później Tamara spotkała go ponownie na posterunku szeryfa, kiedy wrócił i próbował ostrzec przed nią Emmę. Po wyrwaniu linii telefonicznej kobieta śmiertelnie poraziła go paralizatorem, by prawda na jej temat nie wyszła na jaw. Później, razem z kilkoma innymi mieszkańcami, widziała, jak matka przełożona zamieniła go w Pinokia, ratując mu życie. Kiedy Emma spytała chłopca, przed czym chciał ją ostrzec, ten wyjawił, że nie pamięta, dzięki czemu Tamara odetchnęła z ulgą. Po "uwierzeniu" w słowa Neala, Tamara ponownie go okłamała, mówiąc mu, że pozostanie w mieście dla niego. Potem, kiedy Cassidy brał prysznic, Tamara zadzwoniła do Grega i złożyła mu wizytę w jego pokoju. Tamara i Greg zaznaczali na mapie Storybrooke różne miejsca, w których mężczyzna zauważył jakiekolwiek przejawy magii. Kobieta zapewniła go, że Neal niczego nie będzie podejrzewać. Greg wyjawił jej również, że do tej pory nie znalazł żadnych wskazówek na temat lokalizacji swego ojca. Przed odejściem Tamara powiedziała partnerowi, że "paczka" będzie w mieście jeszcze dziś. Wieczorem kobieta wjechała do miasta przyczepą, której zawartość pokazała Gregowi. Okazało się, że tajemniczą "paczką" jest kapitan Hak. mały|lewo|Tamara przekonuje [[Killian Jones|kapitana Haka do współpracy.]] Para zabrała Haka na wieżę zegarową, gdzie wręczyła mu lunetę i kazała spojrzeć na ulicę miasta. Pirat był oszołomiony, widząc pana Golda, był bowiem przekonany, że go zabił. Greg powiedział mu, że nie może wygrać z Mrocznym bez ich pomocy, a Tamara przekonywała go do współpracy, twierdząc, iż wiedzą, jak zgładzić magiczne istoty. Para wzięła od Haka bransoletę i wysłała ją do siedziby organizacji, a po jakimś czasie odesłano ją jej ze specjalną umiejętnością blokowania magii temu, kto ją nosi. W zamian za pomoc w pokonaniu Golda złoczyńcy kazali mu zawrzeć fałszywy sojusz z Reginą i umieścić bransoletę na jej ręce. Podczas pobytu w mieście Neal dał Tamarze listę mieszkańców z ich baśniowymi tożsamościami, by mogła lepiej zrozumieć magiczną naturę Storybrooke. Rano kobieta przyszła po śniadanie na wynos do baru, a wychodząc z lokalu wpadła na Emmę. Pomagając jej w zbieraniu upuszczonych na podłogę rzeczy, Swan spytała ją, jak się czuje ze znajomością sekretu Neala. Tamara przyznała, że wiele się zmieniło. Emma martwiła się, że tajemnica miasteczka zostanie ujawniona reszcie świata, ale kobieta zapewniła ją, że jest godna zaufania. Po śniadaniu Tamara i Neal udali się na wspólny spacer pod parasolem w czasie deszczu. Gdy Hak zyskał zaufanie Reginy, razem z nią udał się do podziemi pod wieżą zegarową, aby zdobyć zabezpieczenie klątwy, które zniszczy całe Storybrooke. Tam kobieta wykorzystała pirata jako przynętę, odwracając nim uwagę strzegącej diamentu Czarownicy. Został on jednak uratowany przez Tamarę i Grega. Całą trójką skonfrontowali się z Reginą w bibliotece. Burmistrzyni próbowała użyć magii, ale bransoleta od pirata uniemożliwiła jej to. Tamara wyciągnęła swoją listę i spytała o jej baśniową tożsamość, na co Greg odpowiedział, że jest ona "Królową". Na jego polecenie Tamara założyła worek na głowę Reginy. mały|Tamara i [[Greg Mendell|Greg przesłuchują Reginę, torturując ją.]] Tamara i Greg zabrali Reginę na przesłuchanie do miejskiej fabryki konserw. Kobieta włamała się do biura burmistrzyni, by ukraść kilka rzeczy, w tym magiczne fasolki. Następnego dnia rano Tamara założyła na siebie ubranie do biegania i wyszła z pokoju pod pretekstem treningu do maratonu, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u Neala. Przyszła do fabryki, gdzie zastała Grega podpinającego Reginę do maszyny rażącej prądem, chcącego w ten sposób wydobyć od niej informacje na temat pobytu swego ojca. Tamara z podnieceniem opowiedziała partnerowi o znalezionych fasolkach, o których opowiedział jej narzeczony. Mężczyzna był zazdrosny o jej relację z Nealem, ale kobieta obiecała, że zdejmie z palca pierścionek zaręczynowy, gdy tylko wszystko będzie gotowe. Greg wręczył jej zabezpieczenie klątwy, zdjęcie którego - razem z resztą zebranych danych - wysłała do siedziby organizacji w celu analizy. Kiedy Tamara zauważyła Emmę i Neala w pobliżu plaży, zdała sobie sprawę, że w jej pokoju musieli znaleźć piasek z jej butów. Aby odwrócić od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia, udawała, że zrezygnowała z biegania po lesie i obecnie trenuje na plaży, w co uwierzył jej narzeczony. Jakiś czas później, na kamerze monitoringu, Tamara zauważyła Davida, Emmę, Mary Margaret i Neal wchodzących do fabryki konserw. Kobieta chciała uciekać, lecz Greg pragnął dokończyć przesłuchanie Reginy. Tamara opuściła go i obiecała czekać na niego w umówionym miejscu. Po drodze natknęła się na Emmę i Neala. Znokautowała niczego niepodejrzewającą kobietę, po czym wymierzyła pistoletem w stronę narzeczonego. Przyznała mu, że okłamywała go od pierwszego dnia ich spotkania. Dodała też, że jest on dobrym człowiekiem, lecz praca jest dla niej ważniejsza. Po tym, jak kobieta postrzeliła go, między nią a Emmą wywiązała się walka wręcz. Podczas bijatyki kobieta rzuciła magiczną fasolę, otwierając portal. Korzystając z zamieszania, udało jej się uciec. Następnie spotkała się z Gregiem w lesie, gdzie mężczyzna znalazł szczątki swojego ojca. Dzięki analizie przeprowadzonej przez siedzibę organizacji dowiedzieli się, że zabezpieczenie klątwy jest kluczem do zniszczenia magii. mały|lewo|Tamara i [[Greg Mendell|Greg porywają Henry'ego.]] Na rozkaz organizacji Greg i Tamara postanowili porwać Henry'ego. Aby odciągnąć uwagę mieszkańców i zasiać zamieszanie, aktywowali zabezpieczenie klątwy. Zdesperowany, by ocalić własne życie, Hak zerwał współpracę ze złoczyńcami i postanowił pomóc Davidowi w odzyskaniu skradzionych przez nich magicznych fasolek. Razem z nim wdarł się do fabryki konserw, gdzie zastał Grega. David wymierzył do niego z pistoletu i kazał oddać rośliny. Kiedy mężczyzna wyciągnął słoiczek z fasolami, Tamara rozpoczęła ostrzał, ujawniając, że jest to zasadzka. Nolan pobiegł za kobietą, a pirat rzucił się na Grega, rozbijając butelkę. Podczas gdy David gonił Tamarę, Hakowi udało się zdobyć jedną z fasolek, podczas gdy resztę zabrał Mendell. Ostatecznie złoczyńcom udało się uciec. Potem, gdy Emma i Regina połączyły siły, aby powstrzymać zabezpieczenie klątwy, Greg i Tamara niezauważenie porwali Henry'ego i wraz z nim udali się w kierunku portu. Po drodze ujawnili chłopcu, że odkryli, iż jest on bardziej wartościowy niż zniszczenie magii. Kiedy rodzina Henry'ego pobiegła za nimi, by ich powstrzymać, Greg i Tamara użyli fasolki, aby otworzyć portal do Nibylandii i przenieść się tam wraz z chłopcem. Wylądowawszy na brzegu wyspy Nibylandii, Tamara próbowała skontaktować się z centralą za pomocą komunikatora, lecz bezskutecznie. Greg wziął od niej urządzenie i otworzył pojemnik na baterie, by je sprawdzić. Oszołomiony zauważył ich brak, a z urządzenia wysypał się jedynie piasek. Henry stawił ich pod znakiem zapytania i uświadomił im, jak niewiele wiedzą o organizacji, co spowodowało, że Tamara zaczęła wątpić w swojego pracodawcę, choć Greg złowieszczo odparł komentarz chłopca. Mężczyzna wraz z partnerką i porwanym udał się wgłąb dżungli, gdzie rozpalił ognisko jako sygnał dla centrali. Nieoczekiwanie zza krzaków wyszło kilku chłopców. Ich lider, Felix, stwierdził, że to oni w rzeczywistości stanowią centralę. Tamara była upokorzona, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas pracowała dla grupki nastolatków, ale Henry domyślił się, że są to Zagubieni Chłopcy. Wkrótce ujawnili, że centrala jest jedynie fikcją, a ich celem nigdy nie było zniszczenie magii. Zdenerwowani zwodzeniem, Greg i Tamara odmówili przekazania im Henry'ego. Aby przeciwdziałać nieposłuszeństwu, Felix przywołał Cień, który zabił mężczyznę. Obawiając się, że spotka ją podobny los, Tamara postanowiła uciec, każąc zrobić to samo chłopcu. Nie pobiegła jednak zbyt daleko, gdyż została trafiona strzałą z łuku w plecy. mały|[[Pan Gold miażdży serce Tamary.]] Gdy Zagubieni Chłopcy zostawili ją i pobiegli za Henrym, Tamara - nie będąc w stanie chodzić - poruszała się, pełzając. Napotkał ją pan Gold i za pomocą magii uleczył ją. Na pytanie, gdzie jest Henry, kobieta drżącym głosem opowiedziała mu o całym zajściu. Przeprosiła go również za wszystko, w tym za to, co się stało z Nealem, i przysięgła, że nie wiedziała o prawdziwych intencjach centrali. Choć prosiła go o przebaczenie, Mroczny wyrwał jej serce i zmiażdżył je na jej pełnych łez oczach. Rodzina |ME= |BF= }} Występy Sezon 3 Sezon 5 }} Ciekawostki * Jej notka castingowa brzmi następująco: "Afroamerykanka, w wieku od dwudziestu do trzydziestu lat. Piękna, artystyczna, spokojna, przyjazna, urocza i elegancka. Jest również ambitna i odważna, urodzona przywódczyni. Nie poprzestanie, dopóki nie dostanie tego, czego chce".http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/11/once-upon-time-episode-215-recurring.html * W biblijnym języku "Tamara" oznacza "palmę". * Zostało potwierdzone przez twórców, iż Tamara nie jest magiczną postacią - urodziła się w świecie bez magii.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBDqQA9OpdA Przypisy }} en:Tamara de:Tamara es:Tamara fr:Tamara it:Tamara nl:Tamara ru:Тамара Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Dawno, dawno temu